Daddy is an Angel
by Roony
Summary: The night Angelus received his curse, Darla wasn't the only other person in the house.


**Daddy is an Angel**

Borsa, Romania-1898

Who says death is so bad? _He'd_ been dead for eighteen years now, and those had been the most fantastic years he'd ever had! The human life of William the Bloody had not exactly been wonderful. But he didn't like to think about that. He'd prefer to reflect on the new life he had been given. A life of riches, a life of power, a life of _blood_. But most of all, a life with Drusilla, his sire.

He probably knew that she didn't love him. Was the ill-minded vampiress even _capable_ of love? No one could tell. And it didn't matter, really. They still _made_ love just about every night after a good slaughter. Just like they had done tonight.

They were lying together under the white sheets, naked. The bed had once belonged to the occupants of the house, but Darla and Angelus had invited them for dinner. Darla and Angelus would be sleeping on the first floor. On the fur rug by the fireplace, William supposed. The two oldest vampires on their small group were always ones for basics.

Darla had gone out to get Angelus a birthday present. William and Dru had taken the opportunity to have some fun of their own. But they had cut it short when they'd heard the door down stairs open.

It would annoy Angelus and Darla to have Dru and William there watching. William would want to join in the fun and Dru would probably start speaking her usual nonsense. William was wise to this, so he decided eavesdropping on it was as good as he and Dru could get.

As screams from a young girl wafted up to the room, Dru curled up next to her toy, her childe.

"Daddy's playing birthday games," she said in her fairy-like voice, the one she had when she was pleased.

William stiffened a little. No matter what Angelus had 'explained' to him, he still saw Dru as _his_ and it hurt him when Dru called Angelus her 'daddy'. But he had learned to not say anything and just grit his teeth.

They listened for a while, hearing the girl scream and sometimes bits of Angelus's usual taunts that he gave his victims.

Soon, however, they did get bored and they found themselves making love once again. Things went like that for a while, on and off. But about an hour later when, unknown to Dru and Spike, Angelus left with the girl's body to see the reaction of her family, Dru started to scream.

William jumped when it started, a long piercing shriek. He looked at Dru, who was sitting up, clutching her sheet, which was hiding her breasts, and screaming, her eyes wide.

"Dru, what is it?" he asked her, trying to calm her down, "What's wrong?"

"They're taking him!" she screamed, "They're taking daddy! No! I won't let them take my daddy! He's mine! Mine!"

"Angelus?" William asked, confused, "Someone's going to take Angelus?" She must have had a vision again. Had it been someone taking Angelus?

Dru replied with another scream. William was sure this was going to attract unwanted attention from the neighbors. He clapped a hand over Dru's mouth.

"Dru," he said soothingly, "You have to stop screaming, okay?"

He removed his hand and Dru didn't scream, but she was still distraught. She was even crying. She grabbed the pillow behind her and began to rip it apart.

"They won't have my daddy, they won't!" she screamed as feathers flew everywhere.

William let her tear up the pillow and asked, "Is someone going to take Angelus? Is it a slayer? Is that it?"

But the slayer wasn't in Romania, she was in China or something, as William recalled.

"The _light!_" she shouted at him, "Nasty little light!"

Oh, _no_. Sunlight. A vampire's number one enemy, even more deadly than the slayer. But it too early for the sun to come up. Was Angelus going to get in trouble with his victim's family? But even if he did, he could handle himself.

But Dru apparently thought otherwise. "Can't let the light take daddy! Can't let it take him away!" she screamed.

"Dru, Dru," he said soothingly, "Dru, no one's taking Angelus away, you got that? No one."

That seemed to calm her down. She was quiet for a while, seemingly soothed by William's promise.

But after a while, she whispered, "He's an angel, now."

William had to laugh at that. _Angelus_ as an _angel_? There's a joke.

"Yeah, of course, luv," he said.

Dru was upset for a while, mumbling about her daddy and how he's gone forever. William tried and tried to convince her that Angelus wasn't going anywhere, but Dru wouldn't listen and he soon just gave up.

But then the door downstairs opened.

Dru sat up from where she had been curled up, weeping. "Daddy?" she asked hopefully.

"There, you see, Dru?" William said from where he was lying back near her, "He isn't going anywhere. Didn't get taken by no light. See?"

Dru clapped her hands happily. "Daddy came back!" Then she turned to William, with his favorite look on her face. Her hungry look. She snuggled up next to him. "Oh, Spike. My Spikey was right all along."

William smiled. He loved that name. Spike. The name he'd earned a few years ago when he'd shown his cruel aristocratic tormentors what for with a few railroad spikes.

"Yeah, Dru," he said to her.

She smiled at him.

They were just about to kiss when there was shrieking from down stairs. The two vampire lovers looked up, startled.

"Is daddy having more birthday games?" Dru asked confusedly.

William held her closer to him in a protective way. "No," he said grimly, "That…that sounds like Darla."

Drusilla's eyes widened, but then softened. She laughed. "Darla's having birthday fun with daddy!"

William, considering the state Dru had just come out of, just said, "Yeah, yeah that's it."

He didn't believe his words, but that didn't matter so long as Dru believed it. But he reasoned that he'd figure out what was going on later. It really couldn't be so bad. Could it?


End file.
